


Ostras en un día tropical

by Orikame



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikame/pseuds/Orikame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los mugiwaras encuentran ostras por el Nuevo Mundo pero pronto se aburren...y hace demasiado calor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostras en un día tropical

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a todos!!  
> Soy más o menos nueva por aquí, aunque llevo una temporada leyendo hasta que he decidido subir los fics que tengo escritos. Espero que os gusten!  
> Disclaimer-- Toda la obra de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Solo me pertenece esta historia.

Era un aburrido día de calor en mitad del Nuevo Mundo, hacía poco que habían parado en un pequeño banco de arena con rocas y corales a coger ostras pero la diversión del momento ya había pasado y todos estaban a sus quehaceres habituales.  
Nami y Robin tomaban el sol con Sanji revoloteando alrededor ofreciéndoles deliciosas bebidas. Un Brook escondido admiraba sus bikinis.  
Chopper alternaba entre su laboratorio y jugar con Usopp. Intentaban pescar algo pero se aburrían rápidamente.  
Zoro, como siempre, hacía ejercicio en su torre de vigilancia.  
Frankie intentaba unirse a los juegos de Chopper y Usopp pero siempre acababa exhibiéndose y los espantaba.  
Luffy presidía desde la cabeza del Sunny riéndose de ellos y tirándoles mocos.  
Pero pronto el calor sofocante y el sol cayendo sin piedad hicieron que tuvieran que refugiarse en alguna sombra y caer agotados por la humedad. A la hora de comer Sanji les llamó para que fueran a la cocina.  
\- Minna!! ¡A comer, bastardos!- gritó desde la ventana de la cocina.  
\- Meeeshiii!!- exclamó el capitán sombrero de paja entrando corriendo por la puerta. Estaba agazapado en una sombra cerca de allí.  
Nami y Robin se levantaron lentamente de las tumbonas donde languidecían y fueron paseando tranquilamente. Brook las siguió medio babeando intentando que no se notara para que Nami no le arreara un puñetazo. Zoro bajó de su torre lleno de sudor y apestando así que en cuanto entró en la cocina Sanji lo sacó de una patada para que se duchara primero.  
\- Kuso cook! ¿Qué cojones haces?- dijo cabreado el espadachín.  
\- Baka marimo! ¡Tira a ducharte o no comes en una semana! Hueles peor que el pescado podrido y las señoritas no pueden comer con ese olor.- respondió Sanji desde la puerta impidiéndole entrar.  
Mosqueado, Zoro fue a darse una ducha rápida y en cinco minutos ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Usopp y Chopper entraron juntos abanicándose mutuamente a ver si podían tener menos calor. Por último Frankie entró comentando que estaba intentando inventar algo que pudiera rebajar el calor dentro del barco.  
Estando ya todos sentados a la mesa, Sanji sacó las bandejas de ostras que habían recogido. Todos se emocionaron y no tardaron en echarles mano. Para los que nunca las habían probado, el cocinero dio una clase rápida.  
\- A ver, imagino que alguno de aquí no las habrá probado antes así que no sabéis cómo se comen las ostras.- dijo Sanji. Rápidamente levantaron la mano Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.- Ya me imaginaba algo así… Bueno, primero cogéis la ostra, ¡UNA SOLO, LUFFY!-regañó al capitán dándole una patada-colleja- La abrís, le quitáis la concha de arriba y a la carne de la ostra le echáis un chorrito de limón. Así.- el cocinero cogió una y demostró lo que había dicho.- Luego os la coméis sin masticarla. Bon appetit!  
Dicho esto todos fueron a la caza de una ostra y de medio limón. Sanji había preparado la mesa con fuentes de limones cortados y copas llenas de champán. Pronto todos estaban algo achispaíllos y disfrutando como nunca de una comida.  
A pesar de estar disfrutando la comida, hacía muchísimo calor y todos sudaban bastante. Esto captó la atención de Luffy. Estaba sentado enfrente de Nami y observaba cómo ella alzaba la cabeza para comer la ostra y gotitas de sudor le bajaban por el cuello, pasando por el pecho y bajando más. Miró esto un rato bastante largo e iba notando como él tenía cada vez más calor hasta que tuvo que irse de la cocina porque sentía que explotaría. Se levantó de golpe y dijo:  
\- ¡Sanji! ¡Tu cocina es demasiado calurosa! ¡Voy a morir derretido porque soy de goma! Shishishishishi-y dicho esto salió corriendo de la cocina.  
\- Oi Luffy!- le llamó el cocinero.- Baka gomu!  
El capitán se fue a refrescarse al aseo y luego se fue a la sombra a descansar a ver si le bajaba ese calor tan abrasador que sentía. No entendía por qué los demás podían aguantar tanto ahí dentro si era un maldito infierno.  
Robin contempló en segundo plano todo, cómo Luffy miraba a Nami y la reacción desorbitada al calor. Reía para sus adentros y parecía que tramase algo. Después de comer cada uno se fue a su pedazo de sombra a descansar. Cuando ya caía el sol, Nami decidió que era momento de trabajar antes de que oscureciera del todo. Se dio una ducha para refrescarse y fue a su estudio. Pero poco tardó en volver a sudar, ese maldito día era demasiado húmedo. Salió un momento a pedirle a Sanji más de aquella bebida refrescante de la comida y volvió con dos jarras llenas para tener suficiente hasta que acabara el trabajo.  
Luffy había observado las idas y venidas de Nami pensando en lo que le había pasado horas antes. Cada vez que la veía pasar, le volvían los calores y estaba totalmente desconcertado así que decidió investigar aquel suceso cuando vio que ella no volvía a salir de su estudio.  
Nami estaba sentada en su escritorio de espaldas a la puerta y ya se había bebido una jarra entera. Estaba un poco contenta ya por el alcohol e iba muy bien con el trabajo. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse se volvió a echar a quien fuera que hubiera entrado y se encontró a su capitán apoyado contra la puerta mirándola seriamente.  
\- ¿Luffy? ¿Pasa algo, senchou?- le preguntó la navegante.  
\- ¡Namii, no molestes que estoy pensando!- fue la absurda respuesta del capitán.  
Nami ante esa respuesta y el alcohol por sus venas no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reírse como una loca, diciendo que era imposible que él pensase, y seguí riéndose. Luffy decía que parase de reírse que era serio pero Nami no podía parar, era demasiado surrealista. Así que el capitán estiró su brazo hasta ella, le rodeó la cintura atrapando sus brazos y la tiró hacia él pegando su espalda contra su pecho. Obviamente Nami dejó de reír en el acto.  
\- Oi Nami! ¡Te he dicho que esto es serio!- le dijo Luffy frunciendo el entrecejo como demostrando que estaba serio. A ella casi le dio otro ataque de risa pero pudo aguantarse.  
Teniendo a Nami tan pegada pudo oler que había estado bebiendo y vio las jarras en el escritorio así que le preguntó:  
\- Oi Nami, ¿esa bebida quita el calor?  
\- Emm…sí, supongo- respondió desconcertada la navegante.  
Luffy alargó el otro brazo y tomó la jarra llena. Se la bebió en un santiamén pero no le quitó ni por asomo el calor, sino más bien al contrario.  
\- Joo Namiii, me ha dado más calooorr!- rezongó el capitán que también le había subido el alcohol.  
\- ¡Si no me tuvieras pegada a ti tendrías menos calor, baka senchou!- razonó ella.  
Luffy la miró y vio cómo las gotas de sudor le bajaban por el pelo, pasaban cerca de la boca, iban por el cuello, atravesaban su pecho y seguían más abajo. Esto hizo que el calor de sintiera fuera una nimiedad comparado con el que tenía ahora.  
Nami veía cómo su capitán la miraba y quiso separarse de la vergüenza, notaba algo que crecía cerca de sus posaderas, pero Luffy tenía otros planes: desenredó su brazo de la cintura y la pegó a la pared para verla mejor de frente. Él estaba empeñado en averiguar lo que le pasaba así que le sujetó los brazos y la miró fijamente.  
\- Luffy! ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?- preguntó una Nami avergonzada.  
\- Quiero saber por qué tengo tanto calor cuando te miro- fue la sencilla respuesta del sombrero de paja que dejó de piedra a su navegante. Ante esto, ella bajó la mirada para descubrir si Luffy no era tan asexual como decían y descubrió un bulto bastante sospechoso, ese que había sentido antes.  
\- Baka senchou! Y a mí que me cuentas, qué culpa tengo yo, tira que tengo mucho trabajo.- lo echó con cajas destempladas. Pero el capitán en vez de hacerle caso siguió mirando las gotas de sudor cayendo. De repente empezó a acercarse a una gota que le caía por la clavícula y la chupó.  
\- ¡LUUFFYY! ¿Qué cojones haces?- exclamó Nami sorprendida y algo excitada por toda la escenita.  
Luffy la ignoró y siguió lamiendo las gotas que veía por el cuello y fue bajando hasta que empezó a lamer por el pecho. Nami ya no podía hablar y se le escapaban pequeños gemidos. El capitán observó que habían aparecido dos bultitos en el bikini y le preguntó a la navegante.  
\- Tú eres tonto- le contestó sinceramente ella. Y en respuesta a esto Luffy decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo: le subió los brazos arriba de la cabeza para poder sujetárselos con una mano y con la otra le subió el bikini. Así él volvió a ver los pechos de Nami en todo su esplendor y descubrió qué eran aquellos bultitos que le señalaban.- ¿qué Luffy? Ya me los habías visto, ¿puedo trabajar ya?-intentó la navegante.  
\- No, todavía no sé qué me pasa.- y tras decir esto empezó a lamer las gotitas del pecho y los pezones. Nami decidió abandonarse, hacía tiempo que su capitán le atraía pero como lo creía retrasado…  
Entre gemido y gemido de la pelirroja, Luffy iba teniendo más calor que se concentraba en sus kintamas. Fue lamiendo todas las gotas que se encontraba, le parecían súper dulces y le gustaban mucho. Cuando lamió una al lado de su boca decidió probarla también, a ver si estaba tan buena como lo otro. Le pasó la mano por la nuca y la acercó a su boca. Le dio pequeños mordiscos en los labios y luego introdujo su lengua saboreando la dulce cavidad. Nami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su capitán que era totalmente un crío sin deseo por mujeres estaba haciendo aquello, no cabía en sí de gozo.  
El capitán de los sombrero de paja estaba totalmente centrado en la tarea de descubrir qué le pasaba pero no averiguaba nada y sentía que su amigo explotaría así que se bajó como pudo el pantalón con una mano y dijo:  
\- Oi Nami, ¿qué le pasa a mis kintamas? Está estirado y duro además de que ahí tengo más calor, ¿por qué no me hace caso?- preguntó todo inocente él.  
\- Luffy, estás excitado, y se pone así cuando estás con ganas de marcha. En resumen, eres un hombre que está sobando, lamiendo y besando a una mujer que está medio desnuda. Y supongo que tu hermano Ace te explicaría algo de lo que se hace con tu amigo cuando se está excitado, ¿no?- respondió con toda lógica Nami. Luffy la miró pensativo y recordó lo que su hermano mayor le decía y qué tenía que dejarse llevar por el instinto, así que le hizo caso. Se quitó el pantalón y quedó con el chaleco y el sombrero, terminó de quitarle el bikini de arriba y quiso ver qué había abajo por lo que soltó sus brazos y también le quitó el pantalón.  
Al verla así, sus instintos tomaron el control, la cogió, se la echó al hombro y fue a sentarla al escritorio no sin antes tirar todo al suelo para consternación de Nami.  
Al dejarla, ella le rodeó por instinto su cadera atrapándolo entre sus piernas. Luffy siguió besándola y tocándole el pecho a dos manos ya que las tenía libres. Con la cabeza de su mini rey tocaba una zona húmeda y caliente entre los muslos de Nami que le llamó la atención. Bajó una mano para investigar y se sorprendió con el gemido que su navegante dejó escapar por lo que se dedicó más en profundidad a saber qué era aquello. Ante esto ella tomó en una mano su miembro y Luffy se asombró por el repentino placer que sintió.  
Estuvieron así un rato, disfrutando los dos, conociéndose cuando Nami decidió que ya era hora de lo bueno. Apartó la mano de Luffy y empujó con las piernas para que entrara de golpe. Los dos soltaron un gemido largo y ella siguió empujándolo para que se moviera. A los segundos, él pilló cómo debía moverse y parecía un experto, se notaba que sabía dejarse llevar. Embistió fuerte como a ella le gustaba y seguían besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.  
Cuando terminaron se quedaron un rato abrazados y Luffy le dijo:  
\- Ya no tengo calor shishishi creo que ya sé cómo solucionarlo para la próxima shishishi- se reía el capitán.  
\- No te emociones baka senchou, que no voy a estar aquí para cuando quieras. Que no quiero hacer esto con cualquier persona que tenga calor.- le discutió algo mosqueada su navegante.  
\- Oi Nami! Yo no digo que lo hagas con cualquiera, digo que lo hagas conmigo shishishishi- contestó el señor ingenuo.  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo vas a impedir que lo haga con quien quiera, cabeza de melón?- retó la pelirroja.  
Luffy en respuesta le puso el sombrero y declaró:  
\- Porque eres y serás mi Reina de los Piratas.


End file.
